1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with shortened assembly labor time and reduced production cost.
2. Related Art
Mounted between Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a computer enclosure is a signal transmission interface, which is commonly a Low Voltage Differential System (LVDS) with super-high speed, low power-consumption and low electromagnetic radiation. Such an electrical connector is often of a male fashion.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional male connector generally comprises an insulative housing 10 defining a plurality of passageways 11 in parallel therein. A plurality of conductive terminals 12 is received in the passageways 11. Mounting portions 13 are respectively formed on opposite sides of the insulative housing 10. Each mounting portion 13 has a positioning sheet 14 to lock with a mating connector (not shown) when the male connector is inserted into the mating connector. The conductive terminals 12 electrically connect with the mating connector.
During the conductive terminals 12 of the conventional male connector are assembled, each conductive terminal 12 is welded to an individual transmission wire 15. Then the conductive terminals 12, along with the transmission wires 15, are respectively inserted into the passageways 11. Finally the transmission wires 15 are twisted to a bundle and are enveloped by an insulative layer 16 (shown in FIG. 2) to be fixed together.
Assembly of the conductive terminals 12 is troublesome, for example, each conductive terminal 12 is required to be welded to a transmission wire 15, to be inserted and positioned, and to be twisted to a bundle and enveloped by an insulative layer 16 before being employed. Moreover, a male connector includes so many conductive terminals 12, which further increases assembly time and production cost. Additionally, a plurality of passageways 11 is formed in the insulative housing 10 in advance for receiving the conductive terminals 12. The passageways 11 are arrayed rather closely and are spaced small distance apart from each other. This increases a defective rate of the insulative housing 10, correspondingly increasing the overall cost.